


Whiterose Week Day 3: Domestic

by Whiterosefan



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Whiterose week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 13:59:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11487825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiterosefan/pseuds/Whiterosefan
Summary: After Salem's defeat, Ruby takes her girlfriend Weiss to her mothers grave. There, they both witness a historic moment in history, and have a bit of a realization in the process.





	Whiterose Week Day 3: Domestic

2 years ago

Weiss watched as Ruby came back down the mountain, bloody, bruised, and battle-worn. Ruby coming back alive meant only one thing. "Salem has fallen!" Yang shouted out to the army. Cheers of victory were cried out amongst them, for they realized this meant they could go home. Weiss, however, had a more important thought on her mind. Running across the charred and cracked ground back to her partner, Team Leader, and best friend, the only thing that crossed her mind was the well-being of Ruby Rose. "Ruby, are you still able to walk?" Weiss called out as she reached the base of the mountain. "No, I don't think so. Can you help me?" Weiss ended up carrying her partner all the way back to Vale. It was there in the hospital that they confessed their love for one another, and when Ruby got out of the hospital 2 weeks later, they went on their first date which ended with a kiss in the moonlight.

Present Day

"Weiss, can you come with me for a minute?" Ruby asked her girlfriend, Weiss Schnee. Weiss, who had been talking to Blake about a book she had recently read, nodded and stood up to follow her girlfriend to wherever she was taking her. "May I ask where we are going?" "Somewhere very important to me. Don't worry, it's not bad or anything!" Ruby answered. Weiss just smiled and laughed as she continued to follow Ruby. Soon, they reached a snow covered cliff face, and at the end of it, Weiss could vaguely make out a stone. "Ruby, is this-" "My mother's grave? Yeah. I wanted her to meet you, so I figured I should bring you here." Before Weiss could ask what she meant by "meet" her, Ruby's eyes started to glow. "Ruby, w-whats happening to your eyes?!" "I- I don't know! This has never happened before!" They both hear the sound of stone breaking, and looked toward the source of the sound, only to see Summer Rose's grave was cracked. As Weiss looked back to Ruby, silver wings came out of her eyes, swept through the clearing, and broke Summer's grave completely. Both were blown back by the resounding force wave, but neither could see the other because of their blurred vision. "Ruby, are you alright!?" is the first thing to be heard. "Yeah, I'm fine. Where are you?" Weiss helped Ruby to find her, and as they reunited, their vision returned. "So, your Weiss Schnee, huh?" they hear a mysterious voice say. Ruby's eyes widened as she heard it, but Weiss was still confused. "Ruby, what's going on?" Ruby stands up, and motions for Weiss to do the same. Once they were both standing, they watched a figure that looked exactly like Ruby, only in a white cloak appear. "Mom!" Ruby states with shock, "How are you here? I thought you died!" "No, I just left, to protect you. I'm so sorry for giving you these burdens, but it was unavoidable." Weiss stares between them both, before Summer addresses her, saying, "So, your the girl my little Rose had her eyes on, eh?" She then turned to Ruby and said, "Not bad, Rubes. 20/10, I'd say." They all walk back to Ruby's house, and simply laugh at the other reactions. Ruby and Weiss both are thinking only one thing, however, unbeknownst to the other. "You are the one I want to spend my life with."

They end up getting married, and Summer and Tai have another child, whom they name Crimson. Ruby and Weiss both are content with the family they have, on the Rose/Xiao Long side, but they still have to deal with the other Schnees. Until then, they have fun with the rest of the family.


End file.
